


Good Ideas

by didIwritethat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didIwritethat/pseuds/didIwritethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl is bored. So is Brainstorm. This turns out to be a good thing, believe it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, first time writing smut, unbeta'd, and two characters I don't really know. I apologize if they're too OOC.
> 
> Inspired by this: http://displacedmun.tumblr.com/post/61010648135/can-we-all-just-appreciate-that-whirl-is-coming-on
> 
> So, um... enjoy?

“What do you want?” Brainstorm said, tightening a screw on the weapon he was assembling as he looked aside at the visitor poking around at the projects on the lab's shelves.

Whirl’s helm tilted his direction as he answered “Nothing much. I’m just bored, and you always have such fun toys to play with.” He lifted a half-finished gun and turned it this way and that, before placing it back in it's place. “Thought I’d visit you!”

Brainstorm’s optics narrowed, as he turned toward the helicopter who was working his way closer, picking up and placing down each item in turn. He was surprisingly delicate about it, considering his large pincers. Though Brainstorm knew his own reputation, so it was probably what little bit of self-preservation Whirl had making itself known. The inventor crossed his arms as he leaned against the table. “Actually none of those are finished.” He looked down, pushing away the gun on the table before looking back at Whirl. “I’ve had lots of ideas, but not much chance to finish any of them lately.”

Whirl made a humming sound, before turning to stand just in front of Brainstorm, shrugging dramatically and leaning in just a bit farther than was friendly. “Awww. No new toys for me? What am I going to do?”

The inventor looked into Whirl’s single bright optic and shrugged his own shoulders. “I have an idea.”

“I knew you would.”

Brainstorm grasped Whirl’s upper arms, pushing him back a few feet. Whirl’s head tilted, obviously a question this time, but he didn’t speak until Brainstorm shoved him down on the berth tucked away in the corner of the room.

“That’s not the sort of idea I thought you’d have.”

“You object?”

“Not at all.” Whirl wriggled, making himself more comfortable and looking up at Brainstorm, who was crawling onto the berth and shoving his knees apart.

“Bit bored myself.” Brainstorm said, then his mask snapped open showing a suprisingly wicked smirk. He leaned down and licked over Whirl’s interface panel, smoothing his hands over his thighs. “Thought this might be something fun to try.”

Fingers teased wires in his hip joints and another lick traced a seam, and Whirl barely had time to gasp before his panel clicked open, spike pressurizing immediately. Brainstorm grinned as he leaned down to lick a long stripe from base to tip, before gently running a finger around the rim of Whirl’s valve, teasing the sensor toward the front with a light pinch before stroking back around again.

“Umm…” Whirl looked down, optic wide, claws clicking as if he didn’t quite know what to do with them, cooling fans whirring as he felt his valve getting slicker.

“Just relax.” Brainstorm said, pressing the finger in a little deeper and venting a gust of air against Whirl’s spike. “I’ve got this.”

Whirl nodded, carefully placing his claws on either side of his helm. “Yeah. Ok.” He moaned as Brainstorm took his spike in deep, swirling his glossa around the base before slowly sliding up to the tip, sucking harder before sliding back down. Whirl’s helm fell back and he gasped as a second finger pressed deep into his valve, as his spike was taken in deep yet again, his cooling fans speeding up another setting. His engine growled and he shivered as Brainstorm chuckled around his spike, pulling off with a sucking kiss to the tip.

“You make nice sounds.” He said, sliding a third finger in deep, pressing against every node he found in Whirl’s valve. The stretch was delicious. “Your valve’s nice and tight, too.” Whirl moaned again as he looked down at him, hips lifting.

“Heh, OK.” Brainstorm said, mouthing along the side of his spike. “I don’t mind if you come in my mouth, you know. I wanna spike you after that, yeah?” He said, taking Whirl’s spike in again, lapping at the dripping tip while stroking along his thigh with his free hand, pressing to open his legs a little wider.

“Oh yes please!” was all Whirl could get from his vocalizer, as he thrust up into that hot wet suction, body shifting restlessly as he watched Brainstorm taking his spike in deep, over and over, gentle then strong, glossa swirling, sometimes a hint of denta scraping gently. “Yes!”

He felt Brainstorm smile around him before giving one last strong suck and thrusting deep with his fingers, as Whirl’s back arched and he shook, coming hard, optic blanking out for a moment before he melted into the soft berth. It occurred to him that he should maybe be embarrassed about how fast that had gone, but his processor felt all muzzy and couldn’t hold onto the thought.

He shifted and groaned again as Brainstorm’s fingers slid out of his valve, circling the sensitive anterior node before trailing lubricant up his side, tracing over seams as he crawled up over him. “Good?” he asked, as the blunt end of his spike rubbed against Whirl’s wet opening.

“Yeah. Good.” Whirl said, pulling his legs up a bit as Brainstorm slowly, slowly pressed into him. “Hnnn. Good.” It was good. Nice and thick and hard, with ridges he could feel pressing against every node inside as it slowly, _so_ slowly slid deeper and deeper. “I like this.”

“Thought you might.” Brainstorm said, settling against him as his valve met the base of his spike, grinding in a little before sliding out again. “Nice.” He said, voice a little staticy around the edges. He kept moving slowly, gently… Whirl was hot and wet but so _tight_ … his valve was clenching against every ridge on Brainstorm’s spike and it was so hard not to just slam in and take his pleasure, but finally the clench began to ease a little, the movements getting smoother and slicker. He nuzzled Whirl’s neck and ran his hands over his chest, searching out sensitive spots as his hips began to set a slow, easy rhythm. Whirl could feel Brainstorm’s fans running high, venting hot air against him, and he lifted his hips into Brainstorm’s thrusts, encouraging him to go harder, faster, just… more.

Brainstorm obliged, speeding up a bit, digging his fingers into transformation seams to see what sorts of sounds he could get Whirl to make, enjoying the little writhing movements beneath him. “Tight. Wanna feel you come around me.” He said, adding a little grinding twist to the end of each thrust.

Whirl made a soft sound at that, claws clicking again as he began to lift them, then pressed them back down into the berth. Brainstorm smirked again, running his hands up Whirl’s arms, then stroking over the pincers. Whirl’s optic went wide again, then blinked off as Brainstorm’s hands slid from the sharp tips back to his wrists, caressing the rotors lightly before pressing down just enough to tell him to keep them there. “Wrap your legs around me.” He said, and his engine revved as he slid his hands back to Whirl’s shoulders and began pulling him harder into his thrusts.

Whirl did, his helm shaking side to side, thighs clamping hard to Brainstorm as he was practically pounding into him now, thrusts fast, hard and desperate. “Soon” one of them said, as one of Brainstorm’s hands slid to Whirl’s aft, pulling him up into each thrust, the other caressing up the back of Whirl’s helm, teasing the little antenna there. “Yeah.” Said the other.

Whirl pressed his helm hard into the side of Brainstorm’s face as he shuddered, overloading again, just as hard as the first time, valve clenching tight and wetness flowing hot between them. Brainstorm moaned, biting his neck as he thrust into him deep and _held_ there, grinding against the top of his valve as Whirl felt the hot flood of transfluid fill him.

They lay still, silent but for their cooling fans, for just a moment before they slowly began to untangle themselves. “Good?” Brainstorm asked, lifting up enough to look into Whirl’s optic.

“Yeah. Good. Not bored anymore.” Whirl said.

Brainstorm grinned. “Thought so.” He said, before easing out and laying on his side, not bothering to close his panel just yet. “You know, weapons aren’t the _only_ toys I know how to make.”

Whirl looked at him, optic wide. “You have the best ideas.”


End file.
